Gone
by Landon Richardson
Summary: Steve McGarrett thought he had all the time in the world to build a relationship with Danni Williams but when she begins dating someone else he realises that he may be too late. Maybe everything which he wanted is gone from him… or is it? (Second part of the Matthew saga, Steve x female Danni - OC))
1. An awkward conversation

Gone

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Detective Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Detective Sergeant Danielle 'Danni' Williams probably can be considered to be mine by now. Although she was originally based on male Danny, she soon evolved becoming her own person. She has her own background, her own family, her own history and her own distinct personality. This isn't to say that the Danny Williams we all know and love is completely gone, he still emerges through her at times. I like to think of female Danni as what Danny could have been if everything in his life had gone his way. As in full custody of Grace and a decent relationship with his ex.**

 **The character of Grace has also changed slightly due to the change in Danni. Her surname is Taylor as this is her father's surname and was Danni's married name (Danni reverted back to her maiden name when she was divorced). Her parents also are amicable which has also impacted Grace but never fear, she's still the sweetheart we know and love, if anything she's more a sweetheart now.**

 **The character of Supervisory Special Agent Jack O'Connor also belong to me as does any other character who you do not recognise from the show. Please do not use them, or my version of Danni and Grace without first asking for my permission to do so.**

 **Thank you.**

Author Note

 **Welcome to the story 'Gone'.**

 **This is the second segment of the 'Matthew Clare saga' which began with the story 'This is a bad idea' so if you haven't read that story yet then it might be an idea to do so. The story is only four chapters long so it won't take as long.**

 **This story starts off as an angsty one but it should hopefully turn into a slightly happier one as we move on into the story. There will be a third story in the saga though I'm not sure yet when that will come out. This third story will tie up any seemingly loose ends which may be left.**

 **The story will mainly be from Steve's point of view though there may be some chapters from other characters at a later date.**

 **This story will also feature Catherine but it will be my version of Catherine who is better than the series Catherine who got destroyed pretty early on in my opinion. She could have been an amazing character but instead the writers ruined her though that is just my take on things.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the story.**

Official Summary

 **Steve McGarrett thought he had all the time in the world to build a relationship with Danni Williams but when she begins dating someone else he realises that he may be too late. Maybe everything which he wanted is gone from him… or is it? (Part two of the Matthew Clare saga, features a female Danni (OC) )**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve McGarrett tapped his pen against the open file in front of him staring unseeingly at the random pattern moving across his computer screen. He was meant to be reading through his teams reports and signing them off so they could be sent off to the Governor to be stored but instead his mind could only focus on trying to pinpoint the exact moment his life went to shit.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Catherine 'Cath' Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Matthew 'Matt' Clare/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (Mattelle)**

Romances mentioned during this chapter

 **One sided Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Matthew 'Matt' Clare/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (Mattelle)**

Other notes

 **I do not have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes which may creep in, I always do my best to edit the story and check it but sometimes mistakes do creep in.**

 **The places I've mentioned in Hawaii are ones which come from google, including the addresses. I've never been to Hawaii myself in person so I apologise for any mistakes which I may make, these are not intentional.**

* * *

Chapter One

An awkward conversation

* * *

Steve McGarrett tapped his pen against the open file in front of him staring unseeingly at the random pattern moving across his computer screen. He was meant to be reading through his teams reports and signing them off so they could be sent off to the Governor to be stored but instead his mind could only focus on trying to pinpoint the exact moment his life went to shit.

He had thought that he had finally began to have everything in his life planned out. He loved his job as the head of the Governor's taskforce better known to people as Five-0, he loved the team which he had painstakingly spent time putting together, even though two of the members had originally been foisted on him. His relationship with his family was improving, even the one with his sister Mary which had always been fraught with tension even when they had been kids growing up together in the same household. He was even beginning to turn his old family home into his own home.

All of the changes could be down to the courses which his life had taken and the decisions he had made, especially since coming back to Hawaii but Steve knew the truth deep down. Every choice he had made had been directly influenced by his partner Danni Williams.

She had been the reason he had accepted the job as the head of Five-0 in the first place, she had been the reason he had hired Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua because she had given him her blessing and agreed with his decision when it had come to their hiring. She had been the reason he had given Jack O'Connor a chance when he had been placed on their team by the NSA Director who Jack worked for and their own Governor and she was certainly responsible for Adam Charles's place on their team. The fact that the man's nickname was Toast indicated the type of life he used to lead but still Danni had believed in him and so Steve had hired him to make her happy.

Danni had encouraged him to reach out to Mary and begin to mend bridges with her, she had reminded him how important family was and how much he needed not just his sister in his life but also his Aunt and Uncle who had raised him since he was fifteen and the cousins who he had grown up with and who had become like siblings in their own rights to him. An Aunt and Uncle and cousins whose absence had caused a constant ache in him which refused to go.

Danni was the one helping him rebuild his home, spending the weekends when her daughter Grace was with her father, sitting with him, going over colour charts, going to DIY stores with him as well and trying to help him pin down the style he wanted for his home.

Everything had been because of her which was why the news that she had a boyfriend had hit him like a ton of bricks, completely blindsiding him.

Danni had been his, maybe not officially, but they had always had a strong connection with each other which everyone who had encountered them had seen and acknowledged. There was a reason why people jokingly referred to her as his work wife because when it came down to it, she was. He had wanted more than a work partnership with her for a long time but had stupidly decided the best way to go about it was to take it slowly and ease her into the idea of them being partners out of work as well as in.

That plan was now blown out of the water.

Steve breathed out, leaning back against his chair and dropping his pen on the file, his eyes flickering away from the screen. He tilted his head to the side, his attention focusing on Danni's office which was next to his.

She was in there, seated behind her desk, typing away at her keyboard, her attention fixed on her computer screen. Knowing her the way he did, he had no doubt that she was probably typing up a report which would either go straight to the DA's office or directly to him, adding yet another one to the pile for him to sign off. Danni's blonde hair, which he knew fell down her back when loose, was done up in the same complicated hairstyle which she favoured while she was working, ensuring that every strand was neatly in place. Steve still remembered near the beginning of the taskforce, Kono asking Danni why she never wore her hair down while at work and Danni had answered, pointing out that she was a Detective, who went after criminals every day. Having her hair down, especially when it was long like Danni's was, wasn't practical in their line of work, especially since it meant that someone they were chasing or fighting with could grab it. Steve had noticed that Kono had began to wear her own shoulder length hair in a bun from that day on.

He watched as Danni pushed her chair back and came to her feet, moving round the desk, for a moment he thought that she was coming to see him but instead she stopped just short of her door and instead began sorting out the coffee machine she had seated on top of the set of drawers in her office. He shook his head, a soft smile coming to her face as she watched her work. If there was anyone on their team who was addicted to coffee than it was Danni. It was why he had bought her the coffee machine to be kept in her office in the first place, so she would always have access to some.

His eyes dropped taking in the knee length dress she was wearing. It was pretty; a blue and white gingham dress with sleeves that came to her elbows which she had paired with a pair of matching blue high heels which she had already kicked off, switching to a pair of red sling backs with a slight heel which she must have kept in her office.

A knock on the door caught his attention and he looked towards it, raising a hand and waving Chin into the room. The older man pushed the door open and stepped in, making sure the door closed behind him before he moved towards the desk.

"I've got the Russell file for you like you asked." Chin commented in response to Steve's questioning look, holding it out to Steve who took it from him with a nod.

"Thanks for that, I'll add it to the pile and get to it shortly." Steve replied, lifting up the other files and slipping the one Chin had given to him to the bottom of the pile before placing the others back on top. A pile he knew he needed to start tackling eventually. "Is there something else you wanted to talk about Chin?" He asked when Chin made no effort to head back to his own office, instead seemingly content to stand in front of Steve's desk, his arms held at his side in a deceptively relaxed hold.

"There is actually" Chin said.

Steve nodded, waving his hand towards the empty seat next to Chin. He waited until Chin lowered himself into it before he spoke.

"What can I do for you Chin? Is this something to do with the Russell case?" He queried, breathing out a sigh of relief when Chin shook his head at him.

"Its nothing to do with that, last time I checked both Danni and Jack were working the same magic they always work when we finish a case up." Chin assured him, shifting in his seat slightly. He was silent for a moment as though he was trying to find the right words to use before he finally spoke. "I wanted to make sure that everything was okay with you? You've been… well different since…" He stopped for a moment, clearly choosing his words before he continued speaking again. "Well since you went on that double date with Danni and her boyfriend last week."

Steve frowned at the reminder, his mind jumping back to the night which Chin was referring to. He had known when he had suggested that they went on the double date that it would be a difficult evening to endure but he had gone ahead with it because he had wanted to meet Matthew Clare in person to get a feel for the guy dating his partner. He just hadn't factored in just how difficult it would be to sit opposite Danni at a restaurant and watch her flirt with another man.

The fact that Matthew Clare had seemed like a good guy hadn't endeared him towards Steve.

The night had cemented the one thought in his mind which he had always known deep down but which he had tried his best to ignore.

That somewhere along the way he had fallen in love with Danni.

"No, everything is fine Chin" Steve assured the other man with a shrug at him, hiding his thoughts behind the emotionless expressions which he knew the team liked to refer to as his SEAL mask.

"No offence Steve but that is bullshit and we both know it." Chin told him bluntly, the comment taking Steve aback for a moment. Normally Chin was considered the subtle one when it came to approaching problems, he would ease into it, finding out what the issue was before the person even realised they were under interrogation, and providing them with a solution. This sort of blunt confrontation was more Kono's style. He focused as Chin continued. "You're not fine in the least and everyone in the team can tell, even Toast knows something is up and we all know that he's not exactly the most observant of people when it comes to face to face interactions. The issue here is between you and Danni."

"What about Danni and me?" Steve countered.

"Something is off between the two of you and the rest of us can see it and if we are able to see it then you can guarantee that Danni certainly can see it as well and probably knows already that something is wrong with you even if she hasn't approached you about it yet. You've been quiet and focused more than usual and you've been pairing Danni up with everyone bar yourself since that evening out which is fine in the short term but not fine in the long term.

"So, you're basing this on the fact that I've been mixing up the partnerships for a week? All the partnerships I should point out, not just Danni and mine." Steve remarked, biting the inside of his mouth when Chin shot him an unimpressed look.

"What I'm basing it on is the fact that you're punishing Danni for having a relationship outside of you. Steve, I know how you feel about Danni but treating her this way isn't going to help you, it's only going to make you feel worse in the long run. You need her in your life and in her own way she needs you just as much. You never made a move on her so you can't blame her for dating someone else.

"I'm not punishing Danni for anything" Steve denied with a shake of his head.

"Really? So, you've been driving in with her to work the same as usual or going to lunch with her or heading into her office just to have a random talk, the same way as you normally do?"

"I…" Steve began to say, stopping when his words failed him.

"Look you're thirty-three years old, what you get up to is your business, all I'm saying is don't ruin one of the best things in your life because you're jealous. If you feel that strongly for her than you need to fight for her. Prove to her that you're the better choice for her to be with because at this moment in time all you are doing is pushing him further into Matthew's arms and making him appear as the better prospect for her." Chin told him, a firm, almost stern, note to his voice which belied the look of sympathy which came to his eyes.

Steve opened his mouth to respond when there was another knock on his door.

"Come in" Steve called out, watching as the door opened slightly and Danni's head appearing round the frame of the doorway. Her large grey eyes flickering between the two of them, clearly picking up the residual tension in the room if the slight frown which came to her face was any indication to go by though she didn't mention anything.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting but we've got a case." She told them with a nod at them both, her eyes briefly lingering on Steve before she withdrew her head, leaving the door open. Steve watched as she headed across the main area of the room towards where Kono's and Jack's offices were situation, clearly planning on alerting them in to the new case.

"We have work to do" Steve said as he came to his feet, moving round his desk and headed out of his office towards the computer table where their briefings tended to take place, his thoughts whirling from his conversation with Chin until he forced himself to push them to the side.

There would be time to think about them later.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	2. Not what he was hoping for

Gone

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Detective Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Detective Sergeant Danielle 'Danni' Williams probably can be considered to be mine by now. Although she was originally based on male Danny, she soon evolved becoming her own person. She has her own background, her own family, her own history and her own distinct personality. This isn't to say that the Danny Williams we all know and love is completely gone, he still emerges through her at times. I like to think of female Danni as what Danny could have been if everything in his life had gone his way. As in full custody of Grace and a decent relationship with his ex.**

 **The character of Grace has also changed slightly due to the change in Danni. Her surname is Taylor as this is her father's surname and was Danni's married name (Danni reverted back to her maiden name when she was divorced). Her parents also are amicable which has also impacted Grace but never fear, she's still the sweetheart we know and love, if anything she's more a sweetheart now.**

 **The character of Supervisory Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Doctor Abigail 'Abbie' FitzGerald and Doctor Elliot 'Eli' Lloyd also belong to me as does any other character who you do not recognise from the show. Please do not use them, or my version of Danni and Grace without first asking for my permission to do so.**

 **Thank you.**

Author Note

 **Here's the second chapter for you all!**

 **It strange for me to be writing Steve and Danni arguing together!**

 **Please enjoy.**

Official Summary

 **Steve McGarrett thought he had all the time in the world to build a relationship with Danni Williams but when she begins dating someone else he realises that he may be too late. Maybe everything which he wanted is gone from him… or is it? (Part two of the Matthew Clare saga, features a female Danni (OC))**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve waited until the rest of the team had gathered around the computer table before he spoke, directing his comment towards Danni who was standing still, watching him closely with a thoughtful look on his face which he still couldn't read even after all these months.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Catherine 'Cath' Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Matthew 'Matt' Clare/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (Mattelle)**

Romances mentioned during this chapter

 **Hints of one sided Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Catherine 'Cath' Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Matthew 'Matt' Clare/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (Mattelle)**

Other notes

 **I do not have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes which may creep in, I always do my best to edit the story and check it but sometimes mistakes do creep in.**

 **The places I've mentioned in Hawaii are ones which come from google, including the addresses. I've never been to Hawaii myself in person so I apologise for any mistakes which I may make, these are not intentional.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Not what he was hoping for

* * *

Steve waited until the rest of the team had gathered around the computer table before he spoke, directing his comment towards Danni who was standing still, watching him closely with a thoughtful look on his face which he still couldn't read even after all these months.

"Danni, what have we got this time?" He questioned.

"A case has come in from the big island for us" Danni stated as she looked away from him to look at the other members of the team. "There have been three murders over there in three days, one every day and each one done in the same fashion which indicates to the officers over there that the same person has committed each murder."

"What happened to the victims?" Jack asked.

"I'm just getting to that" Danni remarked, flashing the blond man a smile to soften the remark before she turned to Toast who was standing beside her. "Toast would you mind bringing up the information for me?" She asked. The comment caused Steve to smile though he quickly hid it. It was no secret to anyone on the team that Toast would do anything if it meant helping Danni with something. The tall man loved her, the same way that you would love a big sister. It didn't surprise Steve, from what he had gathered from bits and pieces which Toast had said in the past about his life growing up, Danni was one of the most reliable and supportive people in Toast's life.

"Not a problem Blondie" Toast answered, leaning down towards his keyboard, his fingertip moving swiftly over the keys, bringing up images of three separate dead bodies on the large plasma screen to the side of them.

"These are our victims" Danni stated, her eyes flickering towards the pictures for a moment before she looked back at the team. "Tammy Wallace, Gretchen Thyne and Annabelle Carter. All the victims are in their mid-twenties and as you can see all three of them have been strangled and sexually assaulted."

"Are there any linked between the three of them?" Chin asked curiously, frowning when Danni shook her head.

"The police over there couldn't find any. The victims didn't work together, their social circles didn't collide from what they could see and both Gretchen and Tammy were tourists to the island who arrived on different dates. Annabelle was the only one who lived out here, according to her record she moved here two years with her job from the mainland."

"So, they are random victims?" Kono asked, sighing when Danni nodded at her. Random victims were always more difficult to deal with.

"It appears that way" Danni replied. "But the police over there also don't have the same resources we have here. Toast and Jack may be able to find a connection between the three which the police didn't." She said, looking towards the two men in question who nodded at her.

"If there is any connection to find Blondie than you can guarantee that we will find it" Toast told her confidently, the comment bringing a smile to Danni's mouth as she nodded.

"I know that you will" She responded.

"We're going to have to head over there and have a look at the bodies and the crime scenes. Danni, who is on duty today in the ME office?" Steve asked, taking control of the briefing. Danni looked towards him, remaining quiet for a moment clearly considering his question before she spoke.

"Doctor White, Doctor Jacobs and Doctor Lloyd" She answered.

"Good, contact Doctor Lloyd Danni and tell him that he is coming to the Big Island with us, I want to get his opinion on the bodies. Then go home and pack, you and I are heading to the Big Island." He stated, watching as Danni's eyes widened at the comment.

"We are?" She remarked, glancing towards the others.

"Yeah, we are, I know that Grace is with her father this weekend so you won't have to worry about arranging any form of childcare for her. We don't know how long this will take but probably a couple of days at least" He stated, meeting her eyes for a moment before he turned his attention to Chin and Kono. "I want you both on standby, ready to come out to join us if the situation over there requires it. Until then see what leads you can run down here."

"Okay then" Chin answered for them both while Kono nodded her head, her eyes flickering over to where Danni stood silently with a concerned look which Steve chose to ignore. It was no secret that both Danni and Kono were good friends in and out of work and were both protective of one another. It was something he approved of.

"Jack" he said, turning to the tall blond who stood quietly. "I need you to stay here and man the fort, help Toast out with the details of the cases starting out with what links out victims. I don't buy into the whole random victims' story, there must be something about each of these women that they share in common which have attracted their killer to target them. We need to know what it is."

"That's fine, as Toast said, if there is something which links them then we'll find it." Jack assured him, an undercurrent of sureness to his voice which experience had taught Steve was not misplaced, Jack was a genius on the computer system and as much as he hated to admit it, the blond was an essential part of their team now. One who he would fight to keep if the NSA director ever decided he wanted him back. He focused his attention back on Jack when the other man continued to speak. "Do you want me to have a bag packed in case you want me to come over with Chin and Kono?" He queried.

"No" Steve said with a shake of his head. The four of us out there should be enough if it comes to it. I need you here not to mention the fact that your daughters need you here as well. What I need you and Toast to do is to book a room for me and Danni to stay in while we're out there. We're going to need somewhere to crash."

"I'll get onto that now" Jack said, turning from them and heading towards his office where Steve knew his laptop was.

"Danni, can you drive me back to mine" He asked his partner, she looked briefly surprised by the request before she nodded at him.

"That's fine, let me just grab my bag and keys from my office and we can go." She agreed before she moved away from the table. Steve watched her from the corner of his eyes before he looked back at Toast.

"Book us airline tickets for the next available flight to the big island and email the case files to both Danni and I, we'll need the digital copies as the hard files will have to remain here so the others can view them."

"When will you know if you need us to fly out there?" Kono asked, speaking for the first time since the beginning of the meeting.

"I should know by midday tomorrow, we'll have to assume that there will be another victim tomorrow since the killer has killed every day for the past three days." Steve told her. "Head home and pack a bag just in case and bring it into work with you tomorrow." He advised, his mouth curled into a slight smile when Kono nodded, her dark eyes looking bright in the light.

It was rare for them to travel to the other islands even though they were responsible for them, normally Steve would go and take Chin with him as well, aware of the fact that normally Jack and Danni's child care issues excluded them from going. Kono, although smart and already good at her job, was still at the end of the day a Rookie who he preferred being on the main island, near Danni so that his partner could continue supervising Kono's on the job training.

This would be the first time the Rookie had left the main island to travel on a work-related issue.

He turned and looked towards Danni as she came up beside him, noting that she had placed her heels back on her feet. She turned to look at him.

"I've just spoken to Abbie FitzGerald and she's agreed to release Elliot to us to help us with the case." She stated, speaking of the chief medical examiner of Hawaii. "She's telling him now, I told her to tell him that we would pick him up on the way to the airport. Toast" She said, turning to Toast who instantly looked up towards her with a questioning look on his face. "Could you make sure you book him an airline ticket as well, preferably on the same flight as Steve and I since we'll be heading over there together. He'll need a room in the hotel as well since I'm guessing he'll be with us for the duration of our stay."

"Yeah I can take care of that for him, I know his details so I can book it for him." Toast said with a nod of his head.

"Let's head out Danni" Steve said, directing his comment towards his partner before looking at the others. "We'll be available via our cell phones so make sure that you keep us in the loop."

"The same goes for the two of you." Chin commented with a nod. "Good luck to you both."

Steve nodded, turning and heading towards the exit with Danni at his side. They remained silent as they made their way down to the ground floor of the building, leaving through the foyer and stepping out into the warm sunshine.

It was only once they were in the car heading towards Steve's place that Danni finally spoke, her voice quiet and thoughtful.

"So, how are things with you?" She queried lightly.

Steve blinked, turning to look at her from his position in the passenger seat, normally he would be the one in the driver's seat but Danni had headed straight there with a look on her face which had warned Steve not to push the subject over who should drive that day.

"Things are fine with me, why are you asking? Has someone said something to you?" He questioned back. She shrugged at him, reaching up and hooking a stray curl which had managed to escape from her hair style behind her ear.

"No one has mentioned anything to me, why would they?" She responded. "I'm just asking because we haven't really spoken this week since you started avoiding me. Is Catherine still visiting?"

"No, Cath is currently back in Chicago seeing her family while she can. Her brothers are all in the armed forces as well and it's the first time in God knows how long that they've all been on shore leave at the same time which is why she hightailed it back there once she realised." Steve remarked.

"How many siblings does she have?" Danni asked as she pulled onto the main road, taking the route which would lead them directly to Steve's house.

"I think she has three brothers but I'm not hundred percent sure. I know she's the only girl and I think from what she has said before that she's in the middle of the pack or something." He remarked with a slight frown.

Danni raised an eyebrow at him, remaining silent for a moment before she spoke.

"You don't know how many siblings Catherine has or where she comes in the pack?" Danni remarked. "That's kind of surprising to hear."

"Why is that surprising to you?" Steve demanded. She glanced towards him for a moment, clearly taken back by the sharp tone to his voice before she focused back on the road again.

"You said that you've known her for years and the two of you are close, in more ways then one" She remarked wryly. "I just would have thought that maybe details like the number of siblings she had would have come up in conversation. Clearly, I was mistaken, it's not a big deal or anything." She said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Some people don't talk about themselves Danni. I doubt you know anything about Matthew's family" He retorted, his hand curling into a fist on his thigh when she answered.

"That's where you're wrong because I actually do know about this family because Matt and I do have conversations about our lives and our pasts. He has two sisters, an older one and a younger one. His parents split up when he was twelve and divorced when he was thirteen. Both his parents ended up remarrying within two years of the divorce. His Dad had two sons with his new wife while his mother went on to have three girls. So, he comes from a big family."

"Just like you" Steve stated.

"Just like me" She agreed quietly. They drove in silence for five more minutes before Danni spoke up again. "I'm sorry that Catherine is gone though, it would have been good if you could have spent more time with her. Matt and I liked her when we met her last week, I can see why you would want to be with her."

"I've told you before Danni that Cath and I aren't dating each other and don't consider ourselves to be in a relationship." Steve replied instantly. "We're just two friends who scratch an itch with each other when we're not in a relationship with someone else."

"Well that's fine then" Danni responded with another shrug which made Steve grit his teeth together, filled with the sudden urge to shake Danni to try and break through the polite way she was treating him. A way she had never treated him before. He thought back over the conversations before he frowned and looked towards her.

"I haven't been avoiding you" He stated, surprised when she laughed in a disbelieving manner at his comment, looking towards him as she pulled to a stop outside his house.

"Please tell me that you are joking with me? You can't seriously be sitting there, stating that you haven't been avoiding me and actually mean it." She remarked.

"Thar's exactly what I mean, how exactly have I been avoiding you? Why don't you tell me since you have all the answers it seems?" He retorted back, watching as her eyes narrowed at him, a flush of pink spreading across her cheekbones in a way which indicated that she was growing angry. He welcomed it, anything was better than the indifference he had been experiencing. She opened her mouth to respond when her cell phone beeped at her, attracting her attention from him. She picked the phone up, swiping her thumb across the screen and read the message before looking back at him.

"That was Toast, he's booked us onto a flight which is leaving in an hour and thirty minutes. I need to get home and pack for the trip now since we need to pick Eli up from the medical examiner office on our way to the airport. We can continue this… discussion with each other at a later date." She told him, a cold tone to her voice which made him want to wince.

He wanted to stay where he was and hash it out with each other but he knew she was right, if they were going to make that flight then they needed to pack and head over there now.

"Fine" He said as he reached down and undid his seatbelt. "But this conversation isn't over Danielle, we're going to finish it and we'll finish it soon."

"Sound great, I can hardly wait for it" She replied sarcastically.

Steve climbed out of the car, growling under his breathe when she drove away the instant the door was closed leaving him standing at the kerb staring after her. He watched until her car disappeared from his sight line before he turned towards his front door, resisting the urge to punch something.

That conversation could have gone better.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	3. On the way

Gone

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Detective Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Detective Sergeant Danielle 'Danni' Williams probably can be considered to be mine by now. Although she was originally based on male Danny, she soon evolved becoming her own person. She has her own background, her own family, her own history and her own distinct personality. This isn't to say that the Danny Williams we all know and love is completely gone, he still emerges through her at times. I like to think of female Danni as what Danny could have been if everything in his life had gone his way. As in full custody of Grace and a decent relationship with his ex.**

 **The character of Grace has also changed slightly due to the change in Danni. Her surname is Taylor as this is her father's surname and was Danni's married name (Danni reverted back to her maiden name when she was divorced). Her parents also are amicable which has also impacted Grace but never fear, she's still the sweetheart we know and love, if anything she's more a sweetheart now.**

 **The character of Supervisory Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Doctor Abigail 'Abbie' FitzGerald, Doctor Ben Krause and Doctor Elliot 'Eli' Lloyd also belong to me as does any other character who you do not recognise from the show. Please do not use them, or my version of Danni and Grace without first asking for my permission to do so.**

 **Thank you.**

Author Note

 **Here's the third chapter for you all!**

 **Please enjoy.**

Official Summary

 **Steve McGarrett thought he had all the time in the world to build a relationship with Danni Williams but when she begins dating someone else he realises that he may be too late. Maybe everything which he wanted is gone from him… or is it? (Part two of the Matthew Clare saga, features a female Danni (OC))**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve was waiting outside his house, a ready bag flung over his shoulders when the Camaro pulled up outside his house again, exactly on time though that was no surprise to Steve. If there was one thing which he had learnt about his partner over the past four months they had been in each other's lives, it was the fact that Danni hated being late to anything which had been prearranged, even of that something was as simple as picking him up on time from his house.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Catherine 'Cath' Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Matthew 'Matt' Clare/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (Mattelle)**

Romances mentioned during this chapter

 **Hints of one sided Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Catherine 'Cath' Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Matthew 'Matt' Clare/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (Mattelle)**

Other notes

 **I do not have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes which may creep in, I always do my best to edit the story and check it but sometimes mistakes do creep in.**

 **The places I've mentioned in Hawaii are ones which come from google, including the addresses. I've never been to Hawaii myself in person so I apologise for any mistakes which I may make, these are not intentional.**

* * *

Chapter Three

On the way

* * *

Steve was waiting outside his house, a ready bag flung over his shoulders when the Camaro pulled up outside his house again, exactly on time though that was no surprise to Steve. If there was one thing which he had learnt about his partner over the past four months they had been in each other's lives, it was the fact that Danni hated being late to anything which had been prearranged, even of that something was as simple as picking him up on time from his house.

He hesitated for a second, waiting to see whether she would get out of the driver's seat and move to the passenger side which was their normal routine but the door on her side remained firmly closed, telling him more about the current state of his partner's mood then if she had gotten out and started shouting at him over the roof of the car.

Danni was clearly still pissed off from their earlier encounter and if he was being honest with himself, she did have a valid right to be.

Pushing the thoughts away Steve moved down the path and to the passenger side, opening the door and sliding in, stretching out his long legs in front of him before he closed the door behind him and pulled on his seatbelt. He glanced towards Danni, meeting her eyes when she tilted her head towards him, giving him a quick look as though she was checking to see whether he was ready before she turned away without a word and pulled the car away from the kerb, her hands gripping the steering wheel with enough pressure that Steve would have been surprised if he didn't find dents in the material.

There was no doubt left in his mind that she was definitely pissed at him.

"Have you got everything you need for the trip?" Steve asked, finally breaking the heavy silence which had settled between them.

"I have" Danni replied coolly, bringing her hand away from the wheel to gesture behind her, never taking her eyes from the road. Steve twisted round in his seat, his eyes dropping to the bag which had been placed on the back seat, a small bag which told him that Danni had packed lightly for the trip and clearly wasn't expecting or willing to be over there for longer than a couple of days.

"Does the Doctor know that we're on route to pick him up?" He questioned, unsurprised when she nodded at him.

"I called his cell when I was leaving mine. He has a bag already at work so he's good to go, apparently, they all have one packed and ready to go at a moment's notice just in case they are required to travel elsewhere. We should consider doing the same and keeping a bag at work." She suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea, I'll mention it at the next team meeting." Steve agreed with a nod. "I'm guessing we're picking him up from outside the morgue?" Steve asked as he leaned back in his chair, bringing his hand up and rubbing at the tense muscle in his neck, a tension which warned him that he needed to find a way of easing before he ended up with a headache from it.

"That's the plan, its closer to the airport and time is of the essence if we're going to make our flight. Toast took you at your word when you told him to book us onto the earliest flight he could. We take off in just over an hour and it will take at least twenty-five minutes to get there." Danni said, looking away from him briefly to look down at her watch with a slight frown. "Is your neck troubling you?" She queried, an almost reluctant tone to her voice as though she was asking the question against her will. The tone almost made him smile, thankful that it showed that however pissed off she might have been at him, she still cared enough to be concerned over his health.

"Its nothing that a hot shower with some good pressure and a couple of pain killers can't solve." He responded with a shrug, dropping his hand from his neck and resting it against his thigh.

"Have you taken some pain killers for it?" She asked, pulling the car to a stop at a red light and shooting him a questioning look, her eyes narrowing slightly when he nodded at him.

"I promise you I have" He said, responding to the look of suspicion in her eyes, a look which he couldn't blame her for since Steve's reluctance at taking any kind of painkillers or prescribed medicine was well known within the team already. There had already been numerous occasions over the past four months when Danni had, had to pass him the pills and a glass of water and physically watch him take them to be sure that he had taken them.

"I hope you have" She stated with a shake of her head, glancing away when her phone went off. Steve watched as Danni reached down and picked up the earphone attached to her handsfree kit and placed it in her ear, adjusting it for a second to make it comfortable before she hit the connect button and spoke, a warmth entering her voice. "Hey Eli, we're about four minutes out from picking you up, are you already outside the morgue waiting for us or do you want me to call you when we pull up outside the building?" She fell silent, clearly listening to the other side of the conversation, Steve could hear a slight low pitch humming sound but couldn't quite make out what the other man was saying, whatever it was must have been funny as Danni's face brightened into a warm smile which caused Steve's heart to skip a beat at the sight of it. "Yeah, that sounds about right. We'll talk more when you're here okay, see you in a moment." She stated before she hung up the phone.

For a moment Steve opened his mouth to query about what Elliot had said to her but he closed it, shifting in his seat so he could stare out of the passenger window, knowing that Danni would have time him if it had been anything about the case.

They came to a stop about two minutes later outside the morgue, a large attractive looking building which was new enough that it seemed to gleam in the bright overhead sun. It had been built recently by one of the many rich people who lived in the area and had been gifted to the medical examiners though no one knew the reason behind the decision and the people who did know were keeping quiet.

Turning his head, Steve glanced past Danni and out of her window to see Elliot Lloyd running lightly down the shallow steps towards the car, veering his course slightly towards the back seat. He pulled the door open and climbed it, placing the bag he was holding beside Danni's as he closed the door and flashed them both a friendly grin.

"Hey guys" He commented as he pulled his seatbelt on.

"Hey Eli" Danni responded, pulling away from the kerb. "Have you got everything you need for the trip? Your ID for example?"

"Yeah, I've got everything I need, I rang Megan and she swung by the morgue and gave me everything I needed. She was already on route taking the kids to meet a friend for coffee so it worked out." Elliot replied before his voice turned serious. "So, what are we looking at with the case then? Abbie wasn't able to give me many details, she just said that you guys would fill me in once we were together."

"We've got three female victims on the big island who have been strangled and sexually assaulted" Steve responded briefly, glancing back in time to see the brief, sad expression which crossed the other man's face. "That's all we really know at the moment until we're over there and able to look at the scenes and the bodies themselves which is why we need you. The bodies may reveal something about the killer or at least help us narrow down a location where he could have killed him."

"I can have a look at them and see what I can find." Elliot responded with a nod. "Where are the bodies at the moment? Are they at the morgue or have they already been delivered to the funeral homes for embalmment?"

"As far as we know the bodies are still at the morgue waiting for us to arrive but the families of the victims understandably want them released as soon as possible. You should have enough time to look over them properly without worrying. It will take time for the families to fly over from where they are and I believe that the medical examiner in charge over there made it clear to them that an investigation was on going. At least that was the impression I received when I spoke to him on the phone this morning." Danni replied as she hit the indicator, pulling into the freeway which would lead them directly to the airport.

"Who did you speak to over there?" Elliot queried, sounding curious for a moment.

"Ben Krause" Danni answered, frowning slightly when Elliot laughed at her response.

"Something we've missed because I'm not quite sure what is so funny about this situation" Steve commented, glancing towards Danni and catching the quick look she shot him.

"There's nothing funny about the situation, it just explains a lot that its Krause who is in charge. He's got a reputation for not putting up with shit from anyone, even if that anyone happens to be a grieving family. A lot of people see him as a bastard but he's actually not a bad guy as long as you do everything the correct way and by the book so he should be okay with dealing with you Danni." Elliot told them.

"But not with me?" Steve demanded, turning in his seat again and meeting Elliot's bright blue eyes, his own narrowing when Elliot merely shrugged at him.

"What can I say?" He commented. "Your reputation for being willing to bend the rules to get results is well known McGarrett, not just here but on the other islands as well. People tend to talk and not all talk can be flattering."

"Fantastic" Steve muttered, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring out of the window screen, aware of the small smile which had come to Danni's mouth at Elliot's blunt remark. She was constantly warning him that his actions would one day have repercussion with the people who they worked with but he had always waved her concerns away as unfounded, concerns which were apparently about to be validated proving her right.

"Let's deal with that issues once we're on the island" Danni said. "We'll be at the airport soon, Elliot can you call Krause and let him know that we'll be with him shortly and see if he can arrange to have the bodies ready to be examined by you?"

"Yeah I can do that, I should probably warn you though that he's going to want to stay for the examinations to see whether his team missed anything the first time round." The dark-haired man warned them as he shifted slightly in his seat, pulling his cell phone from his trousers pocket.

"As long as we can see the bodies then I don't care what he does" Steve said, ignoring the sigh Danni let escape at his comment.

Suddenly this case felt as though it was going to be more complicated to handle then he had originally thought it would be.

He breathed out and looked towards Danni,

"Let's step on it before our killer finds himself another victim." He stated, meeting her eyes when she looked back towards him. She searched them for a moment before she nodded and pressed her foot down on the accelerator, automatically reaching out and hitting the button which activated the sirens and lights. The familiar sound causing the cars in front of them to instantly move out of the way allowing the Camaro to shoot forward with ease towards the airport

Steve just hoped that the rest of the trip would be just as easy for them.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	4. On the plane together

Gone

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Detective Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Detective Sergeant Danielle 'Danni' Williams probably can be considered to be mine by now. Although she was originally based on male Danny, she soon evolved becoming her own person. She has her own background, her own family, her own history and her own distinct personality. This isn't to say that the Danny Williams we all know and love is completely gone, he still emerges through her at times. I like to think of female Danni as what Danny could have been if everything in his life had gone his way. As in full custody of Grace and a decent relationship with his ex.**

 **The character of Grace has also changed slightly due to the change in Danni. Her surname is Taylor as this is her father's surname and was Danni's married name (Danni reverted back to her maiden name when she was divorced). Her parents also are amicable which has also impacted Grace but never fear, she's still the sweetheart we know and love, if anything she's more a sweetheart now.**

 **The character of Supervisory Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Doctor Abigail 'Abbie' FitzGerald, Doctor Ben Krause and Doctor Elliot 'Eli' Lloyd also belong to me as does any other character who you do not recognise from the show. Please do not use them, or my version of Danni and Grace without first asking for my permission to do so.**

 **Thank you.**

Author Note

 **Here's the third chapter for you all!**

 **Once again, I am extremely sorry about the delay in me updating anything. Real life has been absolutely manic and I've had several health issues which I needed to get sorted out before I could focus on anything else.**

 **Good news is that I have been diagnosed now and my desire to write has slowly began returning as well so I'm hoping to start updating a lot more! I have a lot of stories to finish after all!**

 **Please enjoy the chapter.**

Official Summary

 **Steve McGarrett thought he had all the time in the world to build a relationship with Danni Williams but when she begins dating someone else he realises that he may be too late. Maybe everything which he wanted is gone from him… or is it? (Part two of the Matthew Clare saga, features a female Danni (OC))**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve glanced around him as he stepped on the plane, his eyes flickering to the welcoming committee who stood in front of them, taking in their over bright smiles which failed to meet most of their eyes telling him without words that none of them particularly wanted to be there.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Catherine 'Cath' Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Matthew 'Matt' Clare/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (Mattelle)**

Romances mentioned during this chapter

 **Hints of one sided Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Matthew 'Matt' Clare/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (Mattelle)**

Other notes

 **I do not have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes which may creep in, I always do my best to edit the story and check it but sometimes mistakes do creep in.**

 **The places I've mentioned in Hawaii are ones which come from google, including the addresses. I've never been to Hawaii myself in person so I apologise for any mistakes which I may make, these are not intentional.**

* * *

Chapter Four

On the plane together

* * *

Steve glanced around him as he stepped on the plane, his eyes flickering to the welcoming committee who stood in front of them, taking in their over bright smiles which failed to meet most of their eyes telling him without words that none of them particularly wanted to be there.

Ignoring their greetings, he turned to look at the rest of the passengers who had entered before him. The majority of them seemed to be businessmen dressed in suits, some were standing shrugging off their suit jackets while others were already seated, laptops on their laps, clearly intent on getting some work done on the forty-minute flight as soon as they were given the go ahead by the flight attendants.

Steve tilted his head slightly, listening to Danni greet the same people he had walked passed, the interaction bringing a small smile to his face. It had always been that way between the two of them since the start of their partnership with each other, they had always covered each other's flaws making them into an unbreakable unit.

All he needed to do was remind her of that fact without it leading into another argument between the two of them.

Steve glanced down at the text Toast had sent them with their seat details, glancing up as he walked down the aisle, stopping beside the two seats, a small smile coming to his face when he realised that Toast had booked his and Danni's seats beside each other.

"Looks like I'm a few rows behind you both." Elliot commented, his voice bringing Steve out of his thoughts as he turned to face him.

"I guess so" Steve said, moving slightly so the other man could move past him.

"Cheers" Elliot said with a smile at him as he moved passed. His smile had a relieved note to it as though he was glad that he wasn't sitting on the same row as them. Clearly, he had picked up on the underlying tension between Steve and Danni in the car and was glad to be away from it, even for the short flight.

"These are our seats I'm guessing?" Danni asked him quietly as she came to a stop at his side, her eyes flickering to the two seats for a moment before she looked back at him. Steve nodded.

"You guessed right" He said lightly. "Do you want the window seat or the aisle seat?" He queried, waving his hand towards the two seats, aware of the flight attendants watching them closely, no doubt preparing themselves to come over and get them to take their seats.

"I'd prefer to take the window seat out of the two" Danni replied, blinking when Steve reached out and took her bag from her, opening the container space above them and putting the bag in before he closed it. He waited for Danni to take her seat before he took the seat beside her, stretching his legs out, thankful that Toast had got them the seats with extra leg space so that he could.

"At least this is a short flight" He commented into the silence between them, attracting her attention to him again.

"The sooner we get there and can start investigating the better it will be." Danni commented, hesitating for a moment before she spoke again. "The way you said that makes it sounds like you're not a fan of flying but I'm guessing giving what you did in the past that is probably not the case. You must have done a lot flying."

Steve considered the comment for a moment before he shrugged at her.

"I have and I'm not bothered by it though I'm more used to travelling in planes that aren't commercial" He commented. "What about you?"

"I'm not the greatest fan of the take off and the landing but I'm fine once we're in the air" She said, looking down as she secured her seatbelts, rubbing her hands together against the material of her dress as though she was nervous. "I spoke to Jack before when we were walking through the airport and it looks like they've gathered some more information of the victims for us to go through once we arrive." She told him, lowering her voice so it was a mere murmur making Steve have to lean closer to her to hear what she was saying to him.

"We can check it out at the hotel after we've been to the morgue." Steve replied with a nod at her, glancing away when the plane jerked into motion beneath him and began moving towards the runway, a calm voice coming over the speakers giving them the instructions of what to do in an emergency which Steve had heard time and time again.

He looked towards Danni, noticing that she was biting hard on her lower lip, her eyes staring straight ahead unseeingly, the sight making his heart ache for her. Without thinking he reached out and took her hand in his, ignoring the sharp look she shot at him as he squeezed down on her hand in a comforting manner, his thumb stroking over her knuckles. He made sure not to look at her, expecting for he to pull her hand away any second but instead she seemed to slowly relax, the tenseness in her body easing away slightly as the plane began to pick up speed and tilted as it came off the ground towards the sky.

Steve ignored the pang of loss he felt when Danni pulled her hand out of his grasp the moment they were in the air. His eyes flickering towards her again before he took another look around him, his eyes narrowing as he scanned the unfamiliar faces again, knowing even as he did it, that it was a futile exercise and they were safe from any potential harm. He could never full relax on planes or shift the feeling of hyper awareness which always came over him, something he blamed on his extensive training, there was something about knowing that there were too many variables which he had no control over which placed him on edge.

Settling himself back in his seat, he attempted to make himself comfortable, thankful that they wouldn't be on the plane for long.

"Can I interest you in something to eat or drink Sir?" Steve glanced up at the flight attendant standing beside them with a trolley and shook his head at her, resisting the urge to sigh when the woman looked passed her at Danni, who shifted in her seat to look towards them both. "What about you Ma'am, would you like a drink or something to eat?"

"I wouldn't mind a bottle of water please" Danni replied with a smile, making a move to stand up when Steve stopped her by placing his hand on her forearm briefly before he took his hand away and reached into his pocket, pulling out his wallet and pulling out a five dollar note which he passed to the flight attendant.

"Thank you, Sir," The woman said with another smile, passing him the bottle of water before she moved on. Steve twisted the lid on the water, loosening it before he offered it to Danni.

"What?" He demanded, aware that Danni was staring at him with a puzzled look on her face even as she reached out and took the bottle from him.

"You didn't have to pay for me, I had the money" She remarked after a pause.

"I'm sure you do" Steve replied with a shrug. "But I bet your money is in your purse which knowing you is currently in your bag which is above us. It was easier if I paid as I had my wallet on me, that's all Danni."

"Okay" Danni answered, dragging the word out as she searched his eyes before she turned away with a shake of her head.

Steve sighed silently, resisting the urge to rub at his forehead as he wondered exactly how things could have gone so wrong in the past week since that meal. He could feel a wall building between him but he had no idea what he could do to break it back down. The more he tried to act normal, the more it seemed to backfire. He couldn't shift what Chin had said to him earlier in the office. Had he been avoiding Danni like everyone seemed to think he was?

It was true that he hadn't been round her house since they went on that double date but in his defence, Danni didn't like people, even people who she considered close friends, arriving at her house unannounced unless they had an issue they needed to discuss due to her young daughter and the routine which Danni had in place for her. Steve often ignored that rule and turned up anyway and Danni let him in, often with a roll of her eyes at him but she still let him in, often giving him dinner.

Chin had been right when he had pointed out that he and Danni hadn't driven in together or had lunch together but Steve found those times hard, knowing that every time Danni's phone rang or she received a message there was a strong chance that it would be her boyfriend contacting her. He could already picture the way her face would light up if it was and it was something he couldn't bring himself to experience.

If he wasn't around her then he wouldn't have to experience it.

"You're quiet" Danni commented, breaking him away from his thoughts.

"I've got a lot on my mind" He responded with a shrug at her.

"About the case?" Danni prompted when Steve fell silent.

"Among over things" He said before he straightened. "The killer has probably struck again while we've been sitting here on this plane" He pointed out to her.

"Most likely but there is nothing we can do about that Steve" Danni replied. "We have reacted as quickly as we could possibly react to the situation. The Officers over on the Big Island have only just referred the case to us a couple of hours ago, I gathered the team straight away to brief them and we're now already on a plane heading over there. There are some things which are out of our control and unfortunately this is one of those things. I wish it wasn't the case but it is and we need to accept that"

"I doubt the family of the newest victim will agree with that view" Steve commented.

"They won't" Danni said "But we can't think about that right now Steve, all we can do is make sure that we hit the ground running and trust that the rest of our team have been hard at work while we've been making this journey over there. Jack and Toast won't stop finding out information we can use and you know Chin and Kono are probably already looking into the reasons why the women could have been targeted in the first place. Once we get to the morgue and Eli looks at the bodies then we can really see where we stand."

"True" Steve said, giving in as he rubbed at his forehead. "What do you suggest we do once we've finished at the morgue?"

"We head straight over to the Police station, talk to the Detectives in charge of the cases and see what they have and their thoughts on the case. After that we head to the crime scenes where the bodies were discovered and see what we can see. Sometimes a pair of fresh eyes can make a difference when it comes to a case like this. Once we've looked at them, we head to the hotel, get checked in and have a telephone conference with the others and compare what we've all found and pray that between us all we can start building a profile on who we are looking for. Figuring out the way he or she thinks will be the first step in figuring out where the person is hunting" Danni answered him, a serious expression on her face.

"Let's hope we can narrow it down because this man or woman is clearly not slowing down and whoever it is will continue to kill unless we find the person and stop them."

"We won't stop until we do find whoever it is Steve" Danni replied, reaching out and patting his arm, giving him a smile before she withdrew her hand. He stared at her for a moment in surprise, realising with a sinking heart that, that small little touch was the first time all week that Danni had voluntarily reached out to him.

Swallowing hard he looked away from her, closing his eyes and leaning back against the chair.

As much as he wanted to figure out how to solve this mess with Danni he would have to push it to one side, focusing his full, undivided attention on the case and make sure that he spoke to Danni once it was closed and before they headed back to Oahu.

Hopefully the words he had to say would come to him by then.

Until then it would have to wait until they had this case solved, preferably before another woman was killed and assaulted.

That was the important thing right now.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**

.


	5. A different destination

Gone

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Detective Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Detective Sergeant Danielle 'Danni' Williams probably can be considered to be mine by now. Although she was originally based on male Danny, she soon evolved becoming her own person. She has her own background, her own family, her own history and her own distinct personality. This isn't to say that the Danny Williams we all know and love is completely gone, he still emerges through her at times. I like to think of female Danni as what Danny could have been if everything in his life had gone his way. As in full custody of Grace and a decent relationship with his ex.**

 **The character of Grace has also changed slightly due to the change in Danni. Her surname is Taylor as this is her father's surname and was Danni's married name (Danni reverted back to her maiden name when she was divorced). Her parents also are amicable which has also impacted Grace but never fear, she's still the sweetheart we know and love, if anything she's more a sweetheart now.**

 **The character of Supervisory Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Doctor Abigail 'Abbie' FitzGerald, Doctor Ben Krause and Doctor Elliot 'Eli' Lloyd also belong to me as does any other character who you do not recognise from the show. Please do not use them, or my version of Danni and Grace without first asking for my permission to do so.**

 **Thank you.**

Author Note

 **Here's the third chapter for you all!**

 **As previously stated, I am focusing on this story for the time being and am hoping to finish it and then move onto another one of my stories which are already up. This is the second part of a trilogy, I plan to write the third part but after I have finished a few other stories I will begin to write the third part.**

 **This story will also feature a case so please be aware of that.**

 **Thank you once again for sticking with me during my absence. Now that I'm on the road to recovery and back in the mood for writing I can start updating regularly again**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

Official Summary

 **Steve McGarrett thought he had all the time in the world to build a relationship with Danni Williams but when she begins dating someone else he realises that he may be too late. Maybe everything which he wanted is gone from him… or is it? (Part two of the Matthew Clare saga, features a female Danni (OC))**

Chapter Summary

 **Steve slipped his sunglasses on his face as they disembarked from the plane. The overhead sun beat down upon them relentlessly and showed little sign of abating any time soon which meant that they would be assessing the multiple crime scenes under the glare of it.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Catherine 'Cath' Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Matthew 'Matt' Clare/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (Mattelle)**

Romances mentioned during this chapter

 **Hints of Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

Other notes

 **I do not have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes which may creep in, I always do my best to edit the story and check it but sometimes mistakes do creep in.**

 **The places I've mentioned in Hawaii are ones which come from google, including the addresses. I've never been to Hawaii myself in person so I apologise for any mistakes which I may make, these are not intentional.**

* * *

Chapter Five

A different destination

* * *

Steve slipped his sunglasses on his face as they disembarked from the plane. The overhead sun beat down upon them relentlessly and showed little sign of abating any time soon which meant that they would be assessing the multiple crime scenes under the glare of it.

He frowned slightly, risking a quick look up at it as they climbed down the stairs to the waiting tarmac before he glanced over his shoulder, ignoring the person directly behind him and instead focusing on his partner. His partner with her pale skin which she had previously blamed on her family's Celtic roots, pale skin which he knew from experience would burn easily if she didn't take preventative actions against it.

He stopped at the bottom of the steps, moving to one side to allow the person behind him to pass before he spoke, directing his comment and gaze to Danni, who glanced up at him with a questioning look, clearly unsure as to why he had stopped.

"Have you got some sun cream on you or one of those ridiculous hats which you seem to favour stuffed in your bag?" He asked, resisting the urge to close his eyes at the way the words had tumbled out of his mouth, words which sounded like he was raring for another fight when that was the furthest thing on his mind.

He watched Danni close her eyes for a split second as though she was trying to keep a control on her temper before she opened then, answering him in a careful measured tone.

"I have both sun cream and a ridiculous hat as you put it in my bag, ready to wear if I feel the need for it" She told him, before she looked towards Elliot as he came to a stop beside them, flashing them both a smile.

"Any chance Toast has organised a car rental for us while we're here? I've only been here a couple of times in the past but I do remember that the morgue isn't near the airport." He commented, bringing his hand up to shade his eyes as he glanced around him.

"Jack has sorted that out for us, that was one of the things he told me when he called me back at the other airport so we can just pick the rental up from the company's rental desk" Danni told the Doctor, flashing him a warm smile. Steve ignored the way his insides clenched at the sight of the smile, wondering briefly when the last time it had been directed at him was. He pushed the thought away, listening when Danni continued to speak. "It's probably best if you take the wheel Eli, as you said you've actually been here before and know where we're heading. I'm sure Steve has been here before though probably not recently I'm guessing?" She questioned, glancing towards him. He shook his head in reply to her question. "And I've never been here so it makes sense." Danni finished, carrying on speaking as though she had made no response to her.

"I'm more than happy to drive" Elliot said with a shrug. "The sooner we can get over to the morgue and I can get to the bodies the better. Their families have been waiting for them, let's not keep them waiting any longer shall we?" He said, turning and beginning to walk to the building with Steve and Danni falling into step behind him.

Steve glanced to the side of him as Danni got her cell phone from her bag, swiping her finger across the screen and did something to it.

"I've just forwarded you the text that Jack sent me Eli with the rental details. Do you want to quickly sort that out?" Danni said, glancing up at Elliot in time to see him glance behind him, his eyes flickering between the two of them.

"Leave it with me" He said with a nod, glancing at his own phone as they entered the terminal before he veered away from them, heading to the right. Steve made to follow him, stopping when Danni placed her hand on his forearm and spoke quietly.

"He can deal with it, come with me" She said, waiting only until he nodded at her before she headed over towards a quiet corner where no one else was. Steve frowned slightly as he followed her, coming to a stop beside her, twisting round so they were facing each other.

"What is it Danni?" He asked.

"Look, I know that we haven't been seeing eye to eye recently but I just want you to know that I still support you okay. This case isn't going to be easy, we're here on the big island, away from the people we normally work with who know how we work, we'll be working with new people and they are going to be judging us hard. We have to show a united front together. We can't be having petty argument or sniping at each other while we're around them because that is not the impression, we want to give them." She stated, crossing her arms over her chest as she met his gaze steadily.

"I'm aware of that Danni" He replied. "I'm viewing this the same as I viewed it at the beginning of the taskforce when you said that everyone's eyes would be on us. I'm not giving anyone the chance to badmouth us, especially if we continue to get cases from here sent to us and have to make this journey more frequently. That's why I brought you with me, you have the people skills I lack, or so I've been told by countless of people, I need you to use that talent to start gaining supporters over here for us, starting with this Ben Krause. If he's in charge of the morgue over here and only reports to Doctor FitzGerald than I want him on side." Steve told her, the comment causing her to frown slightly in a thoughtful manner.

"He may not be easy to win over, especially if he's by the books like Eli stated he was, he's not going to approve of our methods." She said, her slight hesitation in her words causing him to smile at her.

"You mean my methods" He correctly, his smile widening at the sheepish expression which crossed her face. "I'm well aware of my reputation but I am also well aware of your reputation which is why I shall leave all the conversation with this Krause guy to you. He may not approve of me but I am positive that he will approve of you especially once he meets you face to face. If anyone is going to turn him into a supporter of our taskforce than it will be you Danni" He stated confidently.

Danni stared at him for a moment before she breathed out nosily.

"Well, let's hope that the faith you seem to have in me isn't misplaced and I can get the job done for us" She remarked, glancing away from him briefly before she looked back at him.

"There is a lot of things I don't know Danni" He admitted, watching her face closely as he continued to speak. "But one thing I know for certain is that my faith in you is never misplaced."

Danni swallowed hard at the comment, tilting her head back and meeting his eyes steadily. For a moment nothing was said between them before she opened her mouth, closing it with a snap when Elliot's voice interrupted them. Steve resisted the urge to shake him as he turned to the other man.

"I've got the keys for the rental, are you both ready to go?" He asked them.

"Yeah, we are, like you said, the sooner we get to the morgue, the sooner we can release the bodies back to the families and give them some peace and hopefully be a step closer to giving them closure as well." Danni said briskly, taking a step back away from Steve.

"Agreed" Steve said, looking towards the tall man. "Lead the way since you know what car we're looking for"

They moved together, heading through the airport and into the car park, heading to the section where the rentals were parked, stopping for a second so Elliot could consult the piece of paper in his hand.

"Okay, this way, this is the one they've given us" Elliot commented, leading them both to a black SVU. Steve reluctantly moved to the passenger side, ignoring the amused smile which Danni shot him, clearly, she was well aware how much it was killing him to relinquish the driving seat to someone else, especially someone he didn't know well."

"How long will it take us to get to the morgue from here?" Steve asked the other man as he climbed into the passenger seat, pulling on his seatbelt and glancing at the back to see Danni doing the same thing before he focused on Elliot.

"Twenty minutes, maybe thirty if the traffic here is bad, I dropped Krause a text when I was at the rental counter so he knows that we've arrived and that we're on the way to them. He'll have the bodies out ready for me to look at. I'm guessing you want me to make sure that nothing was missed and that there are no clues on there that you can use to narrow things down?" He remarked, smirking when Steve shot him a surprised look. "You're hardly the first people I've worked with, I'm well aware of what I was meant to look for." He remarked, in answer to the look.

"Hopefully there is something you can find" Steve said, glancing over his shoulder when Danni's phone rang. He watched as she hunted through her bag, pulling out her cell and glancing at the screen before she answered with a slight frown on her face.

"Detective Williams" She fell silent for a second, listening to whoever it was on the phone before she nodded. "I understand, thank you for letting me know" She said, hanging up the call and staring at it for a moment before she looked up.

"Danni? Is everything okay?" Steve questioned, concern rising in him when she glanced up at him, a sadness to her gaze before she looked towards Elliot.

"Looks like we have a change in direction Eli, we need to head to Kipahoehoe Natural Area reserve, Ben Krause and his team will meet us out there as will the two Detective who have been running the case." She stated.

"It will take about fifty minutes to get there from here Danni" Elliot commented, hitting the indicator and pulling into the lane next to them, clearly getting ready to take the first exit.

"Danni, who was that?" Steve pressed as she turned back to him, staring at him for a second before she answered his question.

"That was Ben Krause Steve informing us that another dead body has been found."

Steve stared at her for a moment before he turned back to the front, closing his eyes briefly before he opened them again, flooded with renewed determination.

They may have failed this latest victim by arriving too late but he was determined that they would not fail another one.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


	6. An issue of trust

Gone

By

Landon Richardson

Official Disclaimer

 **The characters of Lieutenant Commander Steven 'Steve' McGarrett, Detective Chin Ho Kelly, Officer Kono Kalakaua and Adam 'Toast' Charles do not belong to me in any shape or form. I am merely using them for my own entertainment purposes.**

 **The character of Detective Sergeant Danielle 'Danni' Williams probably can be considered to be mine by now. Although she was originally based on male Danny, she soon evolved becoming her own person. She has her own background, her own family, her own history and her own distinct personality. This isn't to say that the Danny Williams we all know and love is completely gone, he still emerges through her at times. I like to think of female Danni as what Danny could have been if everything in his life had gone his way. As in full custody of Grace and a decent relationship with his ex.**

 **The character of Grace has also changed slightly due to the change in Danni. Her surname is Taylor as this is her father's surname and was Danni's married name (Danni reverted back to her maiden name when she was divorced). Her parents also are amicable which has also impacted Grace but never fear, she's still the sweetheart we know and love, if anything she's more a sweetheart now.**

 **The character of Supervisory Special Agent Jack O'Connor, Doctor Abigail 'Abbie' FitzGerald, Doctor Ben Krause and Doctor Elliot 'Eli' Lloyd also belong to me as does any other character who you do not recognise from the show. Please do not use them, or my version of Danni and Grace without first asking for my permission to do so.**

 **Thank you.**

Author Note

 **Here's the fourth chapter for you all!**

 **Sorry for the slight delay getting this out to you but hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out quicker than this one.**

 **Anyway, please enjoy the chapter.**

Official Summary

 **Steve McGarrett thought he had all the time in the world to build a relationship with Danni Williams but when she begins dating someone else he realises that he may be too late. Maybe everything which he wanted is gone from him… or is it? (Part two of the Matthew Clare saga, features a female Danni (OC))**

Chapter Summary

" **Did Krause give you any details over the phone about the case or the body that they had found Danni?" Steve asked, shifting in the passenger seat so he could look back at his partner without straining his neck.**

Official Romances for the story

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Catherine 'Cath' Rollins (McRollins)**

 **Matthew 'Matt' Clare/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (Mattelle)**

Romances mentioned during this chapter

 **Hints of one sided Steven 'Steve' McGarrett/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (McDanni)**

 **Matthew 'Matt' Clare/Danielle 'Danni' Williams (Mattelle)**

Other notes

 **I do not have a Beta so please forgive any mistakes which may creep in, I always do my best to edit the story and check it but sometimes mistakes do creep in.**

 **The places I've mentioned in Hawaii are ones which come from google, including the addresses. I've never been to Hawaii myself in person so I apologise for any mistakes which I may make, these are not intentional.**

* * *

Chapter Six

An issue of trust

* * *

"Did Krause give you any details over the phone about the case or the body that they had found Danni?" Steve asked, shifting in the passenger seat so he could look back at his partner without straining his neck.

"No, all I know is what I've already told you Steve" Danni answered as she slipped her phone back into her bag. "I'm guessing that since the Detectives who have been in charge of this case are heading over to the scene now then they will be the one to gives us the details. I told them when I initially spoke to them to bring any files, they have on the case with them so hopefully they'll remember to throw them in the car as they leave. Having the files, or at least the pictures from the previous crime scenes with us would be a big help." She commented, looking up at him as she spoke.

He nodded at her before turning his attention to Elliot.

"How long will it take us to get there?! He asked, ignoring the way Elliot's eyebrow rose at the comments. He looked torn for a moment between amusement and annoyance before he spoke.

"Well considering it's been literally five minutes since I said it would take about fifty minutes then you can figure the answer out for yourself." He told Steve mildly, the comment causing Steve to frown.

"Well can we go any faster, the sooner we get to the crime scene the better it will be. Put the sirens on" He stated, regretting the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"The sirens?" Elliot repeated in disbelief. "This is a rental car McGarrett, it doesn't have sirens on it or lights for that matter. I'm going as fast as I legally can but don't forget that if I go too fast then we'll be stopped by the police and forced to pull over and then we'll really lose time while Danni sorts the mess out."

"Steve, leave Eli to drive, he knows what he's doing." Danni said from the backseat, an undercurrent of warning to her voice which Steve picked up on and reacted to. That tone meant that Danni was gearing up to one of her mother rants and that was the last thing Steve wanted when they were already on shaky ground with each other.

"Fine, I'm sorry" He said, shifting in his seat again so he could stare at the window at the passing scenery. Scenery which he could vaguely remember from when he was younger when his parents would take him and Mary over here for holidays because they couldn't afford any proper holidays to the mainland or beyond. He hadn't ever gone further than the islands until he was fifteen and his father had sent him to live in Maryland with his Uncle.

He was aware of Elliot and Danni making small talk with one another, asking about each other's families and how work was going but he left them to it, his mind focusing instead on the task at hand. A task, which he hated to admit, had become slightly easier now that another victim had been found. Being able to see a fresh crime scene with his own eyes would help him and Danni to figure things out more than photos could have.

Still he just wished that it hadn't had to be that way.

If they had just been quicker to get over here, if the Detectives on the case hadn't been stubborn and instead have passed the case over to Five-O when they had found the second victim then maybe this newest victim would still be alive and living her life instead of dead.

He tensed briefly when he felt a hand land gently on his shoulders before relaxing, recognising the touch and the size of the hand.

"Steve, we're here" Danni said softly, squeezing his shoulder before she let go and instead pushed her door open and stepped out. Steve followed, his eyes scanning around him.

The area was surrounded by trees, ancient trees given the height of them, it was secluded and the perfect place to dump a body if you were looking for it never to be found, though in this case, something clearly had gone wrong.

He moved around the car, focusing on Danni who was standing quietly to one side, clearly waiting for Elliot to get his belongings out of the back of the car. Stopping beside her, he looked down at her.

"It's quite the secluded area isn't it?" He commented, unsurprised to see her nod at him.

"Really secluded." She agreed with a thoughtful frown. "It's the kind of place you would have to know extremely well to find easily. Elliot got lost on the way here and yet clearly whoever placed the body didn't have that issue so they it's likely that whoever we are hunting for is a local to the area."

"Were the other victims found in similar areas?" Steve asked, biting his cheek when Danni shrugged at him.

"Until I have the files then I don't know" She told him. "I haven't seen the Detectives yet but as soon as I do then I'll be asking for them. I want to see how this crime scene compares to the others."

"I'm ready to go, are you coming with me?" Elliot said, interrupting their conversation as he came to a stop on the other side of Danni, his gaze fixed on the small group surrounding something on the floor, something which Steve assumed was their victim's body.

"We'll go with you." Steve answered for them before Danni could speak.

"Alright then" Elliot said, leading the way across the unsteady ground, Steve's eyes focusing on the tall man who stood up at their approach, sharp brown eyes scanning their faces before they focused on Elliot.

"Doctor Lloyd" He stated politely.

"Doctor Krause" Elliot replied just as politely, nodding at the man.

"Detective Williams?" Krause questioned, focusing her attention on Danni who nodded at him, flashing him a warm smile as she stepped forward, reaching out with her hand towards him. He watched her for a moment before he gave her a small smile back and shook her hand as she spoke.

"Please call me Danni, I appreciate you taking the time to call us to tell us about the newest crime scene and victim."

"I figured that you would want to see the scene untouched" Krause answered taking his hand away from Danni's. He turned to look at Steve, his eyes narrowing slightly. "You must be Commander McGarrett" He stated, giving him a single nod before he turned back to Elliot. "Do you wasn't to look at the body here or wait until it's transported back to the morgue?" He queried.

"I'll have a quick look here and then if it's okay I'll jump in the medical examiner van with you. You guys could follow us in the car?" Elliot suggested, looking back at Steve and Danni.

"Sounds easy enough to do." Steve said after a moment. "Excuse us a moment." He said, reaching out and gripping Danni's arms, using the grip to pull Danni away to a quiet area, one which meant he could still watch Elliot work.

"Is something wrong?" Danni asked him, sounding briefly confused as she looked up at him with a questioning look on her face.

"What do you make of Krause?" He questioned.

"Krause?" Danni repeated, her confusion clearly growing. "Well I'm not sure yet Steve, we've only just met the man a moment ago and our conversation has literally been introducing ourselves. There hasn't been time to really get a grasp on what he is like as a person. Why are you asking? Have you made an impression about him?"

"I'm not sure, there's something about him I don't trust." He admitted after a moment, watching as her eyebrows shot up at the comment before she turned to look at Krause again, her face falling into a thoughtful look before she looked back at him.

"You don't trust him" She said, Steve nodded, waiting for Danni to tell him that he was overreacting but instead she simply nodded at him. "Okay then, we'll make sure that we keep a close eye on him in that case" She told him seriously.

"What? No arguments about it or you telling me I'm wrong?" He asked before he could help himself, wincing when she sighed out loud, looking briefly annoyed.

"We don't always have to argue about things Steven" Danni replied with a shrug at him. "I trust your opinion, if you think there is something dodgy going on with him then we'll make sure we watch him, it's as simple as that."

"Thanks Danni" Steve commented after a brief pause.

"There's no need for thanks Steve, I told you before that we're still partners. I've got your back, the same way that I've always had it." She stated.

"But you don't feel there is anything off with him?" Steve pressed.

"Not at the moment" Danni told him. "But like I said, I've only just met him a moment ago, I'll make sure I keep an eye on him now and if anything changes in how I view him then you'll be the first person who I tell. I can ask Eli about him as well if you like? Clearly the two of them know each other." She offered.

Steve considered what she said for a moment before he nodded.

"That would be good" He said with a smile at her, which grew when she returned it.

"It's not problem." Danni commented, before she glanced past him with a slight frown. "Looks like the Detectives have arrived. We should probably talk to them before Eli has finished and see if they have any leads or theories we can look into, you ready?" She asked him, her eyes focusing back on him.

Twisting round on the spot Steve looked back at the two men who had pulled up in a black car, their eyes searching around the area as one of them said something to the other. Everything about them screamed out cop to him.

"I'm ready" He replied, allowing her to move past him before he followed her. One way or another he was determined to get some answers.

* * *

Author Note

 **Thanks for taking the time to read. An especially big thank you if you have left me a review, favourite the story or decided to follow it.**

 **I really appreciate it**


End file.
